Smile, Tears, Love
by DaisyDaisuki
Summary: Shou selalu mengejarnya, memperhatikan sosoknya dari kejauhan...  'Ah…. Benar juga ya…. Saga-kun sudah punya Ellena-san… Apa yang kulakukan sih?...'   An Alice Nine Fanfic R&R Minna  Chapter 2 Updated
1. Chapter 1

Shou selalu mengejarnya, memperhatikan sosoknya dari kejauhan. Ia adalah pemuda yang memiliki garis wajah tegas, postur tubuh yang tinggi, hidung yang mancung dan mata yang tajam. Namun di balik semua itu ia adalah orang yang ramah, lembut dan periang. Shou senang untuk berada di dekat pemuda itu meski hanya berdampingan.

.

.

.

.

.

-**Smile, Tears, Love**-

Alice Nine © PS Company

Story © Cierru

.

.

.

.

.

"Oi, Saga!" Panggil Tora, teman sekelas Saga.

"Ayo main!" sambung si kecil Hiroto.

Saga menanggapi ajakan kedua sahabatnya itu dengan anggukan setuju. Ketiganya kelua kelas sambil tertawa lepas. Shou cepat-cepat memebreskan bukunya dan keluar kelas. Ia tidak ingin terlambat bekerja hari itu.

Game Center

Hiroto dan Tora asyik balapan mobil. Dalam game tentunya. Sementara Saga berkeliling game center sambil sesekali memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya. Saga sangat suka memperhatikan orang dan lingkungannya. Baginya manusia itu adalah objek yang unik dan tak terduga.

"Hm?" mata Saga tertuju pada sosok mungil yang sibuk melayani pelanggan café yang ada di depan game center itu. Ia tahu betul siapa pemuda manis itu.

"Hei, aku lapar. Aku mau ke café di depan itu." pamit Saga.

"Ya ya pergilah nanti kami susul!" ucap Hiroto tak peduli. Saga mengehela nafas dan pergi ke café itu.

Sesampainya di sana, ia mengambil tempat di pojok. Saga memang pada dasarnya tidak suka dengan keramaian. Selama ini ia berusaha menghindari apa yang tidak ia sukai. Saga melambaikan tangannya tanda meminta menu. Namun kebetulan yang datang adalah sosok yang tadi dilihatnya, Shou.

"Irishima- EEEE Saga-kun?" pekik Shou kaget.

"Konnichiwa, Shou-kun." Balas Saga enteng. Shou tersenyum hangat. Pipinya memerah dan degup jantungnya meningkat.

"Silahkan~ Aku mau ke meja lainnya." Pamit Shou. Saga dengan malas membuka menu-nya. Dan lama-kelamaan ia malah tertarik untuk memperhatikan sosok lincah Shou ketimbang memilih makanan.

=Saga_Shou=

Shou diam-diam tersenyum. Hari ini ia sangat senang karena ia akhirnya bisa berbicara dengan Saga, orang yang selama ini dikagumi dan disukainya. Ia melayani tamu-tamu yang ada di sana dengan senyum terbaiknya.

"Nee~~ Shou-kun~~ Ada apa nih?" tanya Nao, teman Shou.

"Iie, Hanya sedang senang ^.^" Jawab Shou sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Kenapa? Apa karena pujaan hati yang kau ceritakan itu datang?" tebak nao sambil menowel-nowel pipi Shou.

'**BLUSH!**'

"Uwaa~~ Aku benar rupanya!~ Yang mana? Yang mana?" Goda Nao berlagak mencari-cari Saga.

"N, Nao-kun…. /"

"Piiipoon! Aku tahu yang mana! Yang duduk di pojok itu 'kan?~ Itu tuh yang memakai seragam SMA Seito, yang berhidung mancung, berwajah tampan, dan berambut cokelat! Rights?~~ Rights?~~" kali ini Tohya juga ikut-ikut.

"Uwwwwww! T, Toooohyaaa-kunn! Nao-kunn!" protes Shou malu-malu.

"Ahahahaha!" keduanya tertawa lepas dan puas karena berhasil menggoda Shou.

Shou segera melayani pesanan Saga demi menghindari kedua teman jahilnya itu. Pemuda itu memesan sepotong Opera Cake dan segelas cappuccino.

"Silahkan." Ucap Shou sembari meletakkan pesanan Saga.

"Arigato. Ah, kau ada waktu? Aku ingin mengobrol sebentar." Tanya Saga.

"Sekarang? Baiklah, aku tanyakan pada manager dulu." Balas Shou dan berbalik pergi.

"Leda-saaaann~~" panggil Shou riang.

"Ada apa Shou-chii?" tanya Leda sambil mengelus-elus Waccha, kucing temannya yang sedang berbelanja bahan kue.

"Aku boleh istirahat lima belas menit?" Pinta Shou.

"Hmmmmm….." Leda tampak berpikir.

"Yah, berhubung café tidak terlalu ramai… OK! Lima belas menit!" ucap Leda sambil mengacungkan jempol.

Shou berlari kecil menuju meja Saga. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan pemuda itu. Entah kenapa sekarang ia malah memiliki keberanian untuk bertatap muka dengan Saga. Mereka tertawa lepas. Ia banyak bicara hari itu. Ia berkata kalau ia harus bekerja untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri.

"Yo, pasangan bahagia!" seru Hiroto usil.

"W, what? Kami hanya teman!" tampik Shou.

"Saga, Ellena bisa ngamuk lho kalau kau selingkuh dengan Shou."

'DEG'

Ucapan Tora barusan menyadarkan Shou dan membuatnya kembali ke daratan.

'_Ah…. Benar juga ya…. Saga-kun sudah punya Ellena-san… Apa yang kulakukan sih?..._' batin Shou sedih.

"Ah! Aku harus kembali bekerja. Sampai besok, Saga-kun ^^" pamit Shou memaksakan senyum.

"Eh? Apa aku salah bicara?" tanya Tora heran.

-Night-

"Jaa~ Minna! Sampai besok!" Pamit Shou riang.

Pemuda imut itu dengan hati-hati meninggalkan toko. Sengaja memilih jalan memutar yang agak jauh karena takut melewati jalan yang sepi. Ia berjalan di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang sibuk berbelanja. Yup, Shou tengah berada di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan yang cukup populer. Ia dapat melihat banyak orang ya berlalu-lalang di sana. Namun mata Shou menangkap sesosok pemuda yang sangat ia kenal, Saga.

Tetapi ternyata ia tidak sendirian. Saga asyik bercanda mesra dengan seorang remaja perempuan yang sudah pasti adalah Ellena. Mereka terlihat sangat akur dan bahagia. Ellena sangat cantik dengan baju terusan putih, legging dan boots cokelat. Saga juga sangat tampan dengan kemeja hitam, jeans, dan boots hitam. Mereka benat-benar serasi.

'DRAP!'

Shou berlari menjauhi Saga. Ia tidak ingin Saga melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tersakiti. Shou dapat merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana hatinya perlahan menjadi sakit dan terluka. Seolah teriris pisau bernama '_cinta_'.

-Shou's House-

Shou merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuk. Pemandangan tadi membuat pikirannya kacau balau. Saga tampak sangat bahagia, seolah tidak ada celah baginya untuk masuk di antara mereka. Shou menatap foto almarhum Ibunya, kemudian foto Kakak laki-laki yang mirip Ibunya, Hizaki. Yang terakhir foto kucing Hizaki, Sonia.

Shou tertawa miris. Entah kenapa saat ini yang dapat mengobati rasa sakitnya adalah melihat foto Ibu dan Kakaknya. Shou bangkit dan berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Ia mengambil sebuah buku cokelat tua yang lusuh. Ia membuka lembar demi lembar dan sampai pada halaman kosong. Diambilnya ballpoint yang terletak tidak jauh dari posisinya. Shou mulai menuliskan keluh kesahnya hari akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur kelelahan.

-Next Day-

Meski hari ini hari Minggu, Shou tetap bekerja. Di hari seperti ini café akan dipenuhi oleh pasangan muda-mudi yang tengah berkencan. Shou sedikit iri dengan mereka yang telah memiliki pasangan. Menjelang sore, café mulai agak sepi.

"Fuh~ Lelah!" ucap Tohya sambil mengibaskan celemeknya.

"Ahaha, ayo istirahat dulu." Ajak Shou sambil memberikan secangkir cokelat hangat ke Leda, Nao, dan Tohya.

Ketiganya tersenyum dan meminum cokelat buatan Shou itu. cokelat itu memiliki rasa yang pas. Tidak terlalu manis dan tidak terlalu pahit. Shou sangat piawai dalam membuat minuman itu.

'KLING'

Bunyi bel tanda pengunjung masuk berbunyi. Shou meletakkan cangkirnya dan segera pergi ke depan untuk bersiap. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika tahu siapa yang datang.

'_Ellena-san?_' batin Shou heran.

Ellena tidak bersama Saga. Gadis Inggris itu justru datang bersama seorang lelaki yang tidak kalah tampan dari Saga. Dari gerak-gerik mereka, Shou makin percaya bahwa mereka berpacaran. Tapi tentu aneh. Kemarin baru saja ia melihat Saga dan Ellena bercengkrama, sekarang ia melihat Ellena jalan dengan lelaki lain.

"Ada apa Shou?" tanya Nao heran.

"Etto, gantikan aku untuk melayani tamu itu ya?" pinta Shou sambil menunjuk Ellena yang duduk di bangku tempat dimana Saga kemarin duduk.

"Kenapa?"

"Sudaaah gantikan sajaa aku!" suruh Shou sambil mendorong Nao keluar.

Nao akhirnya menuruti permintaan Shou. Shou tidak ingin terlihat oleh Ellena. Tidak untuk waktu yang sangat tidak tepat ini. dalam hati ia terus berdoa semoga Saga tidak melihat pemandangan ini. Ia tidak ingin melihat Saga terluka. Melihatnya murung saja sudah sakit, apalagi melihatnya bersedih dan kecewa.

'KLING!'

Shou tersentak kaget. Mata Shou membulat sempurna saat tahu siapa yang datang.

'_C, CHOTTO MATTE! Saga-kun?_' pekik Shou dalam hati.

Saga mendekati meja itu dengan pandangan tidak yakin. Dalam hati ia tidak ingin percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Shou ingin menghentikkan Saga, namun terlambat. Saga sudah memanggil nama gadis itu dengan nada heran.

"Ell?" Panggilnya pelan. Ellena tersentak dan tampak ketakutan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dan…. Siapa dia?" tanya Saga dengan nada kecewa.

Ellena menunduk, tidak berani melihat atau membalas omongan Saga. Perlahan tapi pasti, Ellena menjelaskan semuanya. Saga diam. Setelah Ellena selesai bicara, pemuda itu tanpa basa-basi lagi pergi meninggalkan café itu. ia tak memperdulikan teriakan Ellena yang menghentikannya.

Shou tersentak saat tahu Saga sudah keluar toko dan pergi menuju arah yang tidak seharusnya ia ke sana. Shou segera berlari menyusul Saga. Daerah toko ini, bila malam akan menjadi tempat yang menyeramkan. Dimana-mana terdapat preman. Beruntung bila kau hanya digoda. Mayoritas dari mereka meminta uang atau bahkan melecehkanmu.

"SAGA-KUN!" Teriak Shou saat jarak di antara mereka menipis.

Saga berbalik dan menoleh. Tepat sebelum Shou sampai, beberapa pemuda mirip preman datang mengerumuni Saga. Mereka sok dekat dengan bersandar pada bahu Saga. Mereka meminta uang, namun tentu saja Saga tidak mau begitu saja. Ia mendapatkan selembar uang dengan susah payah. Saga melawan, namun kalah jumlah dengan para preman itu.

'DUAK!'

Di saat yang tepat, Shou menendak tengkuk salah seorang penyerang. Meski bertubuh kecil, Shou ahli Aikido. Saga cukup kaget saat tahu siapa yang membantunya tadi.

"S, Shou?" Panggil Saga dengan tatapan heran.

"Lari, Saga-kun! Cepatlah! Aku baik-baik saja!" perintah Shou sambil memasang kuda-kudanya.

Tetapi, sebelum Saga sempat menolak atau mendebat perintah Shou, seorang preman yang tadinya tumbang menerjang kearah Saga sambil membawa pecahan botol bir.

"!"

'**CRAAASHH!**'

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Darah mengucur dari luka di bahunya. Nafasnya terengah tanda ia kehabisan tenaga. Rasa sakit yang di deritanya seolah tidak menyrurutkan semangatnya untuk melindungi orang yang ia kasihi. Ia tetap berdiri dan melindungi orang itu. para preman yang ada di sana kabur karena tidak ingin bertanggung jawab. Tubuhnya mulai tumbang sedikit, terduduk di atas tanah dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>-<strong>Smile, Tears, Love-<strong>

Alice Nine © PS Company

Story © Cierru

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

"S, SHOU!" Pekik Saga. Pemuda itu membopong Shou perlahan.

"D, daijobu, Saga-kun…." Balas Shou ringan.

"Ayo kita ke rumah sakit." Ajak Saga. Shou menggeleng tanda tidak setuju.

"A, aku mau pulang. Lebih baik aku pulang daripada ke rumah sakit…." Bisik Shou.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya. Shou hanya diam dan menatap Saga dengan tatapan memohon.

Saga menghela nafas dan menuruti permintaan Shou. Mereka kembali ke restoran untuk mengambil tas Shou. Saga segera mencegat taksi yang lewat dan membawa Shou pulang ke rumahnya. Dalam perjalanan wajah Saga tampak khawatir dan sedih. Ia cukup terpukul dengan apa yang tadi ia lihat. Sosok Shou yang mati-matian melindungi dirinya. Ia tidak terima, seharusnya ialah yang melindungi Shou, bukan sebaliknya/

'_Kenapa…. Aku jadi tidak ingin kehilangan dia?_' batin Saga. Shou menatap lekat Saga yang ada di sebelahnya.

'_Doushitte, Saga-kun?... Kenapa sampai seperti ini?... Tolong jangan beri aku harapan_.' Pikir Shou sedih. Mereka pun diam selama perjalanan ke rumah Shou.

-Shou's House-

Shou mengajak Saga untuk duduk di kamarnya saja. Shou tinggal sendirian jadi tidak masalah untuk membawa teman ke kamarnya. Saga melihat sekeliling kamar Shou. Kamar itu mungil tapi rapi. Terbalik dengan kamarnya yang sudah melebihi kapal pecah *lebe*.

"Saga-kun, apa kau terluka? Ku ambilkan minum dulu ya?" tawar Shou ramah.

'Tok'

Saga menjitak pelan kepala Shou.

"Bodoh, yang harusnya dirawat itu kau!" semprot Saga kesal.

Shou tersenyum malu. Shou berjalan menuju rak tempat ia menyimpan kotak P3K. sementara Shou berusaha mengambilnya, Saga kembali mengedarkan pandangan ke kamar beraroma vanilla itu. Saga dapat mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Shou maniak Final Fantasy. Di tembok banyak sekali terpampang poster _Lightning_, _Cloud, Tifa,_ _Snow_, _Serah_ dan beberapa tokoh dalam game itu. Bahkan Shou juga punya boneka Lightning Chibi, Noctis, Stella, Cloud, dan Sephirot.

"Shou, kau suka sekali Final Fantasy?" tanya Saga.

"I, iya." Jawab Shou malu-malu.

Shou menyusul Saga yang sudah duduk di atas kasurnya. Ia membuka kotak P3K dan mengambil sebotol obat antispetik, beberapa gulung perban, dan sebuah salep.

"Biar aku yang mengobatimu." Ujar Saga.

"EEH? T, tidak perlu! Aku bisa sendiri kok!" balas Shou.

Tanpa mengindahkan omongan Shou, Saga membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja putih Shou. Shou sempat menolak dan menepis tangan Saga dan berkata ia bisa melakukannya sendiri. Saga hanya menanggapinya dengan helaan nafas namun tetap melanjutkan mengobati Shou.

'**tek**'

Gerakan Saga terhenti saat melihat gurata-guratan bekas luka di dada, punggung dan sekitar bahu Shou. Bahkan luka perkelahian tapi pun menumpuk dengan bekas luka yang sudah lama. Pemuda itu menatap mata karamel Shou dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Ah, ini?" tanya Shou sambil menunjuk salah satu guratan kasar.

"Ya. Kau…. Seperti orang yang habis disiksa." Komentar Saga lirih. Shou tersenyum sedih.

"Yah, aku memang 'disiksa'. Oleh Ayahku sendiri." Saga tersentak. Pemuda itu pun memandang Shou seolah menuntut cerita.

"Hhhh…. Ceritanya panjang Saga-kun…" ucap Shou menolak untuk menceritakan.

"Aku tidak akan kemana pun." Balas Saga enteng. Shou menghela nafas sekali lagi.

"Ayahku seorang pemabuk. Sejak Ibuku meninggal beberapa tahun lalu Ayah jadi pengangguran. Aku tidak menyalahkan siapapun soal itu. Aku juga memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki yang akhirnya harus berdandan menjadi perempuan karena Ayahku. Kakakku itu sangat mirip dengan Ibuku. Rambutnya pirang platina dan ikal."

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Kakakku? Kalau Kakak sekarang tinggal bersama 'suaminya'. Kau… Tahu sendiri 'kan apa artinya." Jawab Shou tanpa menatap mata Saga yang membersihkan lukanya.

"Setiap hari aku dipukuli oleh Ayah. Entah menggunakan pecahan botol minuman keras atau sapu. Ayah tidak pernah memukul Kakak karena Kakak mirip dengan Ibu. Suatu hari, karena tidak tahan, Kakak mengajakku keluar dari rumah dan memintaku untuk tinggal bersama 'suaminya'. Aku menolak karena aku tidak ingin merepotkan keduanya. Apalagi aku tahu kalau Kakak mengadopsi anak dari panti asuhan." Cecar Shou.

Saga hanya diam mendengarkan cerita Shou. Tangannya tak berhenti merawat luka Shou. Ia merawat 'bukti' bahwa ia telah di selamatkan Shou itu dengan sangat hati-hati, seolah tak ingin menyakiti Shou barang sedikit pun.

"Yak sudah selesai." Ucap Saga. Shou menoleh ke arah bahunya yang sudah dibalut perban putih.

"Arigato, Saga-kun ^^" ucap Shou sambil tersenyum manis.

'Blush'

"E, etto. Iya sama-sama." Balas Saga malu.

"Ah, benar juga. Aku akan mengambil minum untukmu. Tunggulah di sini." Pamit Shou sambil beranjak berdiri.

Saga mengangguk setuju. Sepeninggal Shou, Saga kembali mengeksplorasi seluruh isi kamar Shou. Saga melirik ke sebuah foto yang ada di meja belajar Shou. Sebuah foto berpigura yang lebih mirip foto keluarga. Dalam pantulan mata Saga, terlihat sosok cantik pemuda berambut pirang platina yan diyakini Saga sebagai Kakak Shou. Di sebelahnya ada pria tampan bagai vampir yang menggendong anak kecil berambut pirang menyala. Lalu di antara mereka ada Shou.

Saga beranjak dari foto itu. matanya tertumbuk pada sebuah buku bersampul cokelat. Buku lusuh yang menjerat pandangan mata Saga. Tangan Saga meraih buku lusuh itu. Di halaman pertama ia kembali menemukan sebuah foto. Foto yang diyakini sebagai 'keluarga asli' Shou. Seorang Ayah yang tampan, Ibu yang cantik, dan kedua anak lelaki yang tersenyum bahagia. Saga kemudian membalik halaman selanjutnya.

Ia tersentak pelan saat membaca isi tulisan Shou. Tulisan yang mewakili segala perasaan Shou pada dirinya. Entah sejak kapan Saga menyukai pemuda itu. Yup, dalam hati, meski ia memiliki Ellena, ia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Shou. Shou, sosok mungil dan rapuh yang sellau ada di dalam pantulan matanya.

'Tap tap tap'

Derap langkah Shou tidak menghentikan Saga untuk terus membaca isi _diary_ itu. Bahkan ketika Shou sudah sampai di depan pintu, sosok Saga tetap membelakangi pemuda itu. Shou menatap Saga dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Diletakkannya dua gelas berisi teh hangat di atas meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur.

"Saga-kun?" Panggil Shou lirih.

Saga berbalik dan menatap Shou lembut. Shou memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti. Namun, mata karamel-nya terbelalak saat melihat apa yang ada di tangan Saga. Shou dengan cepat merebut buku itu dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat, seolah takut kehilangan buku yang sangat berharga baginya itu.

"_**D**, **DOUSHITTE YO**_? Kenapa kau membacanya Saga-kun?" jerit Shou sedikit marah.

Dalam hati Shou bukan marah pada Saga, ia hanya takut. Takut bila Saga mengetahui soal perasaanya. Ia takut kalau Saga tahu, maka Saga akan membencinya seumur hidup. Bagi Shou lebih baik tidak dihiraukan oleh Saga daripada dibenci olehnya. Tubuh mungil Shou bergetar pelan menahan tangis. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam.

'tes'

Tanpa terasa Saga telah membuat air mata Shou turun. Shou dapat mendengar Saga mengeliminas jarak mereka. Shou menutup matanya dengan erat, mencoba mempersiapkan diri dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Saat Shou berpikir semua akan berakhir di sini…

'Grep.'

'DEG!'

"S, Saga…kun?" panggil Shou ragu.

Saga tak menjawab panggilan Shou. Ia malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada Shou. Pemuda itu mengecup puncak kepala Shou dan akhirnya menenggelamkan wajahnya di perbatasan leher dan bahu si _brunette_, membuatnya semakin tak mengerti.

"_Gomen ne_, Shou." Ucap Saga lirih. Ditatapnya kedua mata Shou dalam-dalam.

"Untuk apa?..."

Tangan besar dan hangat itu menangkup wajah manis Shou. Saga kembali mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Dan jarak yang tadinya memisahkan mereka hilang seketika saat Saga menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir lembut Shou. Shou mengerang pelan namun menikmati ciuman lembut Saga. Saga menciumi bekas air mata Shou, dan kembali memeluknya dengan erat.

"….." Shou tak mampu berkata lagi. Otaknya terlalu sulit untuk mencerna segala kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Maaf ya Shou, andaikan aku tahu kalau kau selama ini menderita, sudah kuakhiri hubunganku dengan Ellena." Ujar Saga lembut. Shou tersentak kaget.

"A, apa maksud Saga-kun?..." Saga sekali lagi menatap dalam-dalam manik mata Shou.

"Shou, aku… Aku minta maaf sudah membuatmu menderita selama ini."

"A, ah… Itu… _Daijobu_… Selama Saga-kun tidak membenciku, diabaikan pun tak masalah…." Balas Shou lirih sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Shou, aku…. Mencintaimu. Sejak… Beberapa bulan yang lalu. Aku tahu mungkin aku terlambat. Tapi, maukah kau menerimaku?" tanya Saga serius.

Shou menatap Saga tidak percaya. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Saga meraih tangan Shou yang menutupi mulutnya dan menciumi tangan itu. ia kembali menatap Shou lembut.

"A, aku mau…. Aku mau Saga-kun…"

Saga tersenyum hangat dan memeluk pemuda itu. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang sangat dicintai dan mencintainya itu.

"Ah, Saga-kun. Besok aku ingin ke makam Ibu. Bolehkan?" tanya Shou.

"Ya. Tentu saja. Bersama denganku?"

"Ya! Aku ingin menunjukkan orang yang kucintai pada beliau."

Saga tersenyum lembut dan mengacak rambut Shou. Ia membawa Shou untuk duduk di atas tempat tidur dan mengulangi ciuman penuh kasih sayang mereka…

-END-


End file.
